Innocent Till Proven Guilty
by CookieDemon212
Summary: Naruto came back from a mission to find out Hinata was arrested for a crime. He believes her to be innocent and will try his best to save her. (I don't know whether this is a K or a T.)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything of Naruto.

Hi, everybody!

I know what you guys are thinking (holds up hands in surrender), What am I doing here writing another story when I have others I haven't updated. I will get to it! I promise! I actually have them written out already BUT I don't like them. So I keep rewriting it, and rewriting it, and even more rewriting it. I don't want to post a chapter I don't like or else I'll end up starting all over. But I will update soon! Maybe in 2 weeks (considering Finals are around the corner). Maybe even sooner (since I do have them already written out. I just need to tweak some things to my liking). Anyways, this story here will be a short story. It'll probably finish in 4 or so chapters. I for some reason got inspiration to write this during my bus ride. I whipped out my phone and began typing away. Hope you guys like it.

Hinata was huddled in the dark corner of her cell.

"Hinata, talk to me."

Hinata ignored the voice as she huddled more into herself.

The Hokage sighed. This was her thirtieth time trying to get Hyuuga to talk but the damn girl won't speak. She was practically a mute.

"Hinata, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. The Hyuuga Council wants the culprit to pay with death. Do you understand that? Do you know what that means?" she pressed.

Nothing. Nada. Zip. That was her response.

Hinata didn't react to threats, to encouragement, to anything. She had more luck talking to a wall than talking to her.

"If you don't talk I have no choice but to hand you over to Hizan. If you fight him, he might kill you."

Hinata made no sound. She honestly didn't know what to do with the situation. She could only hope for the best.

Maybe she'll have better luck tomorrow.

"Man, I can't believe how _boring_ this mission turned out to be," the Blonde whined.

"Baka, not every mission you take is gonna be action packed," Sakura frustratingly responded as crossed her arms as she looked at him disapprovingly. "So stop your whining."

After a long tiring escort mission, Naruto and Sakura were making their way back home. This mission surprisingly went more smoothly than expected. There were no set backs, no hidden attacks, and no issues whatsoever. While she looked more than pleased with the outcome, Naruto was still aching for some much needed action. He's been ranting non-stop for the past two hours of the overall injustice it all was of him not getting a good fight.

"But_ Sakura,_ this is a B-rank mission. It's _supposed_ to be action packed." Naruto whined as they continued walking. "That's why I hate escort missions. I can't wait to get back home. First thing I'm gonna do it tell that old granny a piec-OW!" He was cut off as Sakura bunked his head.

"Don't disrespect Lady Tsunade and stop your complaining!" the pink haired scolded.

He rubbed his wounded head with a pout. "But she _is_ an old granny and this mission _did_ suck."

"Naruto," She warned threateningly.

Naruto was about to make a comment until he noticed the entrance of the village. "Hey, we're HERE! We're HERE! We're finally back home!"

He looked excitedly back at a now less angered Sakura. Her eyes showed slight happiness with some sadness as well. It was always the same look she'd get when they'd come home after every finished mission. He knew where her thoughts went... She was thinking of Sasuke.

"Let's go!" The blond loudly yelled breaking her out of her trance. "Last one is a rotten pink-colored egg."

Sakura frowned. "Naruto we're too old to be playing those types of games. We're role models now and many genin ninja follo-" She stopped talking when Naruto took off running.

"BAKA! Get back HERE! You don't run away from someone talking to you!" Naruto heard her angered voice and glanced back to see her running after him. He grinned, satisfied at having her not sad.

As he reached the entrance, he realized everyone from the Rookie Nine was there, minus a lavender-eyed Hyuga.

"Hey, you guys!" Naruto happily greeted as he came to a stop. He was so happy to see them that he had yet to take in the tense atmosphere. "What're you all doing out here? Did yah miss us so much that you guys just had to come to see us?" He grinned a large overly cocky smile.

No one said a word.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Naruto slightly jumped back as he realized her behind him. He expected her to hit him with a chakara infused punch as payback but she made no motion to attack. She instead showed concern and worry.

Naruto decided to take a better look at his friends; observing little earlier missed details. Ino was anxiously biting her lip, Shikamaru's posture was too stiff, Choji had yet to eat a chip, Tenten kept fidgeting, and Lee was quiet... too quiet. Their expressions were full of concern. It was making Naruto feel unsettled. As he turned to Kiba and Shino, he noticed the were slightly distanced away from everyone. Kiba's hands continuingly clenched and unclenched, while Shino had a very distinctive... dark aura coming off of him.

"Did something happen?" Naruto cautiously asked when no one answered Sakura. Expecting the worst, he anxiously tightened his fists.

Again silence.

"Hinata's being held in ANBU Head Quarters," Ino gently broke the silence as she hugged herself.

He blinked a couple of times trying to understand the gravity of the situation. She's with ANBU? That didn't seem so bad. Hinata, coming from a Hyuga family, meant she had to attend to a bunch of those boring types of meetings, including ANBU meetings. Heck, he himself was going to be doing the same once he becomes Hokage, which he wasn't quiet looking forward to. Other than that, he couldn't see the problem that was making everyone tense about.

"Is it like a Hyuga meeting or something?" he asked in a more relaxed tone.

Ino gave Shikamaru a pleading look before the brown pineapple haired gave a out a defeated sigh and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sakura... Naruto," Shikamaru slowly began, "I'm just going to say this straight to you guys. Two nights ago, Hinata was arrested for the murder of Hiashi Hyuga."

Sakura silently gasped as Naruto gapped at Shikamaru.

"What?" He couldn't have heard right.

"Hinata is their prime suspect," Shikamaru said. This was hard for Naruto to absorb. The air hung silent as Shikamaru's words repeat in his mind.

"It can't be true," Sakura whispered.

Shikamaru gave the pink haired ninja with a grim look. "It is."

Naruto burst laughing as he drew himself everyone's wary attention. "This has got to be some type of joke, right? To get back at Kohona's number one prankster. Well, let me tell you that that's one heck of a prank. A little too _mean _for my tast-."

"It's no prank, Naruto." The blond looked at a serious Shikamaru.

Naruto slowly shook his head from side to side as he forced out another half-laugh. "But this is Hinata we're talking about. She would never do something like that."

"I don't want to believe it either, Naruto," Ino mumbled. "But we can't ignore all the evidence against her."

Shikamaru quickly called out his shadow jutsu, freezing a growling Akumaru and angered Kiba who was inches away from clawing Ino's face off. Ino, shocked, took a couple steps back.

"I can give a _load_ of _crap_ about this evidence. Hinata _didn't_ do it," growled out Kiba.

"Kiba relax. She didn't say she did it only that we can't ignore the evidence," Shikamaru tried to calmly reason.

"A _real_ friend would ignore the evidence and _support_ her while she's wrongly accused!" he countered with Akumaru growling in agreement.

Tenten walked up to Kiba. "I know this is hard for you to understand Kiba but Ino's right. The Hokage said all the evidence points at her we can't just ignore that." She said in a hard tone. "I hate to be the bad guy here but we have to accept that there's a chance, a very high chance at that, that Hinata did it."

The loud sound of angered buzzing came from Tenten's back, making her tense up. "As logical as your reasoning sounds, Kiba and I have interacted with Hinata the most. Our opinions on her behavior is much more substantial than any of yours. I can assure you Hinata did not kill her Father," Shino stated. His aura was making Tenten's hand fidget around her kunai bag.

"You guys please calm down," Choji said as Lee shouted, "Friends arguing against one another is most un-youthful!"

They bantered back and forth while Naruto was lost in his thoughts.

Hinata arrested for her Father's _murder?!_ There's no way... no way she could've done it. But the look Shikamaru gave him and the way everyone's acting. They were acting as if she _was_ guilty. As if there was a chance she did commit a crime.

He shook his head. His mind couldn't wrap around the idea she'd done it. Not_ his_ Hinata.

He looked up to see a furious Kiba and Shino vigorously defending Hinata from the rest of the Rookie Nine. When Naruto saw this, he couldn't help but see himself and Sakura in their positions when they defended Sasuke's actions from them.

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her to see she saw it too.

He glanced back at everyone again. He always knew Hinata's Father was a jerk but he also knew she didn't kill him. It simply wasn't in her nature to do it. He thought back to the battle between Neji and her. He remember how she put her life on the line_ twice_ to protect him from Pain and Madara. She always fought for recognition, for what was right, and for her nindo to never back down. For her to just ignore all of that and kill her Father made no sense. People who believe so know nothing of her.

He clenched his own fists as he felt determination run in his veins.

He also has been hanging with her a lot more lately. He knew firsthand how gentle she is. She had a heart of gold and was clumsy and easily flustered with any positive attention. She always puts everyone else's wants but her own. He himself forced her to eat more cinnamon buns to enjoy life a little more. She is his precious person and the thought of her arrested made his heart cold.

He was angry, horrified, scared.

He couldn't understand his wacked out emotions and he didn't put no mind to them. He only knew one thing. He was going to get to the bottom this mess.

Naruto then looked at everyone around them. "Where's Granny Tsunade."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything of Naruto.

"Naruto, you have yet to grasp the severity of Hinata''s situation. She is being _accused _for murdering Hiashi Hyuga, a man who was the _head_ of one of the most powerful and respected clans of the Leaf. I can't just waltz in there and say 'free your number one suspect.' It doesn't work that way." Tsunade said angrily from her desk.

Naruto growled. "Then what good is it being Hokage if you can't help your precious people!" He yelled desperately. He was hurt. He didn't care if she couldn't change a damn thing, he just wanted her to _try_. To show she cared the slightest but right now, she looked like she believed Hinata to be guilty. It angered him.

"If your precious people kill someone, they must face the consequences like anyone else. A Hokage has to accept that."

"But she didn't do it. She didn't kill her Father!"

"You have to trust the court system, if she didn't do-"

"Yeah, I trust it! Just look how well it worked putting the men who attacked me as a child behind bars."

The Hokage was momentarily stunned to silence, before taking a deep breath and opening a drawer. She whipped out some sake and poured it in two cups. She slid one towards him.

"Don't give me none of that," Naruto told her as he glared, "There's nothing to celebrate."

"No, there's not. But it'll help ease your temper," she said before taking a large gulp of her own. "Now, Naruto, The 5th Hokage did what he could. Y-" "You're not getting it," Naruto flared as he stood up. "This isn't about me and what happened to me as a child. This is about how Hinata's wrongly accused of a crime she didn't do. And you wont raise a finger to help her!"

She slammed her hand on the table, "Naruto, sit down at this instance."

"Why should I?" "It's a order from a Hokage and if you don't god so help me I don't punch you all the way to the Sand Village."

Naruto glared for a couple of moments before sitting down. He wanted to lash out at her, tell her she's an idiot for not helping him. Why can't she understand she was innocent?

"Look, I know there's been... something going on between you and Hinata as of lately."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked with a sharp tone.

"It means you're too emotionally invested in this case. You're not looking at it as a Hokage-to-be should."

He growled. "Hinata didn't do it. Her being one of my precious people has nothing to do with it."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "Naruto, have even you heard of the evidence piling against her?" She asked him calmly as she now lays her arms on the table.

"It doesn't matter." "OF COURSE IT MATTERS!" Her outburst slightly surprised him. "This village depends on the court giving a fair trial to each of its people. If people start giving freebees simply because of their relation to the Hokage, what kind of system will that be? How fair will that be to its other citizens?"

Naruto glared down at his hands. He knew she was right but he didn't want to admit it.

"A Hokage _doesn't have_ the luxury to put _their feelings_ first. Your choices must be influence by _logic_! You should know this already."

Yeah, he did but this was Hinata they were talking about. Deep down he believed Hinata to be innocent. It hurt to think otherwise.

"Naruto, I'm not telling you to see her as a murderer. I'm telling you to inform yourself of the case; the good and the bad. That's the only way you can to help her'" she told him gently.

Naruto nodded before closing his eyes and murmuring, "What's... the evidence against her."

Tsunade's expression saddened. "Three days ago, about 6:50pm, a guard named Ko was doing his routinely rounds of patrolling, As he walked through the halls, he noticed Hiashi's door open. When peering inside, he saw Hiashi on the floor with a crying Hinata next to him." Naruto nodded to signify he was listening.

"He scoped the area with his byakugan, making sure there were no dangers around before calling for help. Once paramedics arrived, Hinata became hysterical and aggressive. She injured 5 paramadics before ANBU took her down."

Naruto swallowed. He never had the experience of growing up with a family; with a mom and dad. Hinata on the other hand, lost her mom at a young age, lost Neji in the Madara war, and now lost her Father. Who knew what she'd be feeling...

"Her Father was taken immediately to the hospital, but it was too late. He was already dead. Autopsy concluded his death was caused by someone who had perfectly précised their chakra control, killing him instantly with a hit to the heart."

'What does that mean?"

"It means that it had to be done by someone with a Byakugan."

"But that could be any Hyuuga!" Naruto couldn't help to point out.

"Yes, but she and her Father never had what you would call a good Father and daughter relationship to begin with. It gotten better as much lately but it was never good."

"So just cause you can't get along with someone and they unexpectedly die, people will automatically blame you for their death?" he countered.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, it's called motive."

"Bullcrap! Hiashi has a butt load of people who don't like him! Including myself. Why choose her?"

Tsunade kept her face neutral. "She's the only Hyuga with no alibi from the crime scene. Plus being recently disowned doesn't help her case."

"W-what did you say? Hinata was disowned?!"

She nodded.

He looked down in thought. He disowned her?! Why did he not know of this? When did this happen? He clutched his fists.

"It was never announced publicly but the clan was informed in the morning of his death."

He shook his head. Even with this information, Hinata would never intentionally hurt her Father no matter what he did to her. She cared for him too much. That's the reason she worked hard every day. He looked up at the Hokage.

"How is she?" he asked.

Tsunade nodded. "She is currently celled up in ANBU interrogation sector. She's in good health. But since the day of the accident, she has yet to say a word." She rubbed her forehead. "Things aren't looking good for her, Naruto. I'm sure even you can see that."

"No, they aren't but I'm not giving up on her. I know she didn't do it. Plus, it's about time I return a favor."

Tsunade took a swig from her cup. "You're one stubborn idiot," she told him.

He gave her a small smile. "And you're one old Granny," he said as he picked up the untouched cup and took a swig as well. He stood up while carrying his cup and walked towards the window. "Can I see her?" he hesitantly asked.

"What?"

"Can I see her?" He repeated more determinedly as he faced her. "Kiba told me Hinata is forbidden to have visitors and I want to talk to her."

Tsunade leaned back on the desk as she let out a deep sigh. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"What do you mean 'not a good idea?'" He felt his anger rising again. This was their chance to get this mess figured out! He needed to talk to her. He needed to see if she was okay.

"Naruto, ever since the incident Hinata... has closed herself off from everyone becoming very withdrawn and depressed. She's in a fragile state. I don't know if you, of all people, seeing her would be what's best for her_ or you_. She thinks very highly of you."

Naruto eyes widened. "Then the more reason I should see her! If she's closed off I can help her open back up. I can make her talk."

She frowned. "I don't know...I'll think about it." She said.

"But-"

"I said I'll think about it. I'm not saying no or yes right now. I need time, okay?" Naruto unwillingly nodded. "Good, now leave. You're giving me a headache."

"Fine."

He turned to leave.

"And Naruto." He stopped to look at her.

"You can't tell anyone about this conversation."

He nodded and took off.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

As Naruto walked out of the Hokage building, he was so deep in thought that he did not notice Kiba and Shino waiting outside.

"Hey Naruto. Hey! HEY, don't ignore us!"

Naruto jumped as he saw them behind him.

"Oh, how's it going you guys?" Naruto lowly greeted. He wasn't in the mood to talk to friends right now. He was too depressed.

"What'd Tsunade say?" Kiba urgently responded. "Did she say anything about Hinata or how she's doing? How's the investigation going? C'mon please tell me she's okay."

Naruto remember Tsunade's order and shook his head sadly at them. "No, sorry. She didn't say anything."

"Damn, I just wish _someone_ would tell us how she's doing," Kiba said as he kicked a rock.

"She is strong Kiba. I am positive she is in good health," the man in glasses tried to console the Inuzuka.

"I know! But it's different from _hoping_ she's okay from someone telling you they _know_ she's okay. For all we know they could be torturing her," Kiba angrily ran a hand through his hair.

Naruto froze.

"I mean, think about it she's with freaking _ANBU_! They're known for being pretty viscous with their interrogations. And the thought of Hinata being locked up with them... Gah! It's freaking unnerving, you know. She's my teammate and I'm _supposed_ to be protecting her! Yet here I am like such a loser doing absolutely nothi-" Kiba stopped talking when Shino put a hand over his mouth.

"Hey, what's the big idea," the dog man angrily muffled the question.

Shino gestured his head towards Naruto and took away his hand.

They both worriedly glanced at each other before looking back at the furious blond with darkening whiskers.

Naruto's eyes flashed from red to blue as he glared at the ground. It never occurred to him that they might be_ hurting_ her, that they might be_ torturing_ her. His clenched and unclenched his hands as he looked back at the Hokage's building. He was going back to have another talk with Tsunade. No one was to lay a hand on her, he was going to make sure of it.

"Where you going?" Kiba asked worriedly. "To make sure no one harms her, that's were I'm going," he growled out.

"Naruto, I assure you they are not harming her as Kiba says. His imagination tends to get too overexcited for his own good," Shino attempted to dissuade him.

"Yeah! My imagination is crazy! How about you try to relax a bit before you go back there," Kiba pitched in worriedly. "I'll even buy you some Ramen?"

Naruto angrily looks at them. "I have to make sure she's okay. I-I can't just let it go."

"I get it but look at yourself for a minute, okay? You're losing it, man."

Naruto looked down at himself only to be shocked. His nails grew into claws, a slight red flicker of chakara appeared ever so often, and he even felt his teeth turned sharper. He was in no condition to talk to the Hokage.

Damn, he had to get himself under control. He closed his eyes for a minute and calmed himself down.

He opened his eyes to see a visibly relaxed Shino and Kiba.

He looked down, guiltily. "Sorry, you guys."

Kiba threw his arm around his shoulders. "Don't sweat it, man," he said with a smile. "If it were me I would've lost it a long time ago."

"Agreed," Shino voiced his opinion. "We are fortunate you were not the carrier."

"Wow, thanks Shino," Kiba sarcastically said. "Your always so nice."

"I am not nice, just reasonable."

"I was being sarcastic!'

"As well as I."

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he put his arms around both Kiba and Shino. "Thanks for cheering me up, you guys."

"No, problem. It's the least I can do for my sis's boyfriend. Just take care of her alright? Or else I'll have no choice but to kick your ass."

"S-sis? Boyfriend?" Naruto stuttered.

"He means to say that he sees Hinata as his sister and you as her lover," Shino explained as Kiba burst out laughing.

"W-we're not e-even going o-out yet!" he spluttered out as he moved his arms away from them.

"Oh, look! He even sounds like her now!"

Naruto frowned with crossed arms. "You know what? I'm going to train. Forget you guys."

"See you, later lover boy!' Kiba said through laughs as Shino nodded bye.

"And don't think I'll forget out the ramen you own me!" the blond shouted as he walked off.

"Damn, I was hoping he'd forget," he heard Kiba mumble as he continued to walk away.

BREAKBREAKBRAEK

After 2 hours worth of training, he laid down on the grass and closed his eyes while gasping for air. He needed some thinking time after Tsunade's talk.

Someone killed Hiashi and whoever this person was, was without a doubt a Hyuuga. From the bits and pieces he got from when Neji was alive, no one liked him. That means everyone in the clan had motive, which didn't help to narrow things down. The only thing is every other Hyuga, except Hinata, had a alibi.

If only Hinata had _seen_ something and talked to them... Naruto opened his eyes. That's it. Hinata is not refusing to talk because she's in shock. She's refusing to talk because she knows who did it and she's protecting them! Whether out of fear of something or out of care for someone, who knows but why? Why would she do it? Who would be so important that she'd risk not only going to jail but being labeled as her father's Killer for this person.

He didn't know. He rubbed his forehead. Damn, how he wished he could talk to Shikamaru right now. His mind would've been extremely helpful.

"How're you doing?" someone asked.

Naruto looked up to see Sakura standing over him.

"Oh hey, Sakura," he said with a smile. "What're you doing here?"

"Coming to see how you're doing, of course."

"I'm doing great," he said with a forced smile.

Sakura sat next to him in the grass. "You're lying."

Naruto looked away from her, with a frown.

"It's okay to admit you're not be fine, you know," she said as she put a lock of pink hair behind her ear.

"I know." His eyes still on the grass.

"And I'm here, if you need a friend to talk to."

"Thanks, Sakura," he told her and gave her a genuine smile. "I think I just need some time to think. It hasn't really sunk in, you know. It's like my mind can't wrap around Hinata being in jail."

She nodded. "I know."

They both settled down and looked at the scenery for a couple of minutes. "You know... all of our friends are not talking to each other."

He rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It seems everyone has really strong and different opinions about Hinata's case. No one seems to be able to get along, now."

Naruto thought back at how he first arrived from his mission when he heard the news. It wasn't that hard to believe that they are at each other's throats.

"It's kind of funny," he murmured. She faced him confusingly. "Hinata has always been so shy that everyone always kind of forgotten about her. Now that she's gone, no one can _not _think about her. She was like the invisible glue that held us together."

She looked at her hands. "Yeah, I guess your right."

They say there for what seemed like a endless time. Both stuck in their thoughts as birds chirped and sang.

"You think she's okay," he broke the silence.

Sakura looked at him, with a encouraging smile. "Yeah, I'm sure she is."

He let out a deep breath. "I hope she so. I don't know how anyone could think she'd did it. That she'd kill her own dad." Naruto began to ramble. "I mean, she's Hinata! The one we've known since forever and she would never do something like that! I don't know... I don't understand...It's just.. gah!" He put his hands on his head. He couldn't even get his thoughts together enough to speak.

Silence filled around them. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"You know, when... Sasuke left us," she said. He looked at her, worriedly. She hardly ever mentions his name. "I kept thinking and hoping the whole thing was just a bad dream. That I'll wake up one morning and Sasuke never left. That Team 7 is still the same as before." Her hands clutched her skirt.

"You don't have to talk about it, Sakura."

She shook her head and looked at him determinedly. "No, I do. I have to. You see, I had a hard time... dealing with what happened with Sasuke. I cried and tried to understand why'd he do such a thing. How could anyone see him as the bad guy? We grew up with him. We became genin with him. How could this have happened? These questions whirled around my mind; haunting me. It got me no where and just made me feel worse. Plus, it didn't help that everyone around me kept telling me, 'forget about him'. 'He's a traitor and a good for nothing.'" Naruto flinched at the words. "But then Hinata came up to me."

Naruto looked at her curiously.

"You know what she told me? She said 'Sakura, I know your in pain because Sasuke's not around. I know you hope for him to return and recuperate your feelings. But instead of hoping for that, why not just hope for his happiness and your own instead."

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes as she began to laugh.

"I was so young I didn't really understand it at the time. This shy little girl, hopelessly in love with _you_, stuttered out some advice for me so I ignored it. But looking back at it now she was right. I wish him happiness wherever Sasuke is, even if he never comes back home. I wish _myself_ happiness too because I damn deserve it!" She yelled loudly. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, you do," he agreed.

"I will never give up hope on Sasuke, even if things don't turn out the way I want them too. But I will not stay let it ruin my happiness because of it! I will stay happy! and... and I think you should do the with Hinata. Never give up hope or mope around when things don't go your way."

He looked at the sky. "Don't worry about it Sakura. I promise to help Hinata out of this mess and I will bring back Sasuke."

She shook her head. "That's not what I'm trying to say. I don't want you to promise that."

"What?" He looked back at her.

"If you can't save Hinata, it's okay. As long as you tried you hardest, that's all that matters. You shouldn't beat yourself up if things don't work out."

"What are you saying Sakura?" He felt his anger rising. He can't be hearing right. "Of course I'm going to save her! There's no way I'm going to let her stay in jail."

"Naruto, do you like her?" she suddenly asked.

Naruto anger stopped as looked at her confused. One second she's telling him to give up and then the other to confess feelings. He shook his head. "Wha-? what are you talking about Sakura?" "Do you like her? Hinata? Like the way I like Sasuke?"

Naruto looked away. "I don't think now's the time to talk about that."

"Then when's the time? Naruto, I don't mean to ask this to embarrass you, I just want you to be honest with your feelings to her. There's never going to be a 'perfect time.' There's either tell her before it's too late or tell her after it's too late."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Naruto, you have to tell her if you like her or not."

"Why?"

"Because," she stopped as she bit her lip.

"Because what?" he pressed.

"Never mind, I have to go. Thanks for the talk."

He grabbed her arm before she could get up. "What is it Sakura? What are you hiding?"


End file.
